The Box
by dust2134
Summary: Dexter's newest work is a Cable Box that can pick-up any channel around the world, The catch is that it includes p0rn. What would happen to him once he figures that out?. (one shot of two Chapters)
1. Default Chapter

I wrote this Fanfic in 2 chapters based on a thought and it built in to this. So have as much fun as i did making it.

And now I would like to dedicate this fic to:

Takkun19

Dragon kamui

Takkun

Cordban

-

The Box.

Enter Dexter (15)

Finally... my greatest work yet (turns around holding it high in the air) the Explorer 2000, a cable box that can receive any channel around the world... and now I can finally watch that show. "How to Grow Poly-Silica Molecules" (sfx. dun dun dunn)

Enter DeeDee (17)

"HI DEXTER"

Damit Deedee, don't fucken scare me like that. I could have broken my newest work yet.

"Like I care" said Deedee sticking a finger in her ear, "I just like looking at all these pretty things…"

"So what dose it do?"

"I thought you didn't care" said Dexter with sarcasm.

"I know but everything looks so cool".

"Oh.. alright, its what I call the Explore 2000. it can pick up over 1000 channels around the world in different languages..."

"Oooh can we watch "My little pony" (hee hee)."

"We could... but l haven't turned it on."

"Well... the moment has finally come" said Dexter lifting the box and bring it to a TV station and started to hooking it up.

"Well... here goes nothing" (sfx. click)

(static) (tear drop coming from their head)

"Well... nice try, see you later Dex."

"DAMMIT Why is this fucking thing not working." (he kick the box) At that instant the screen turned from static to two woman starting to take off their clothes. Dexter's eyes widen to the point of refraction and gets a nose bleed.

"Wooooow... it works…"

30 minutes later

Dexter is laying on his back with a red crusted nose, his pants and is 5 feet away from him, there's a pool of semen and he still has a hard-on.

As Deedee enter the laboratory, she notices Dexter laying on the floor with his throbbing dick still standing.

"Poor Dexter, he doesn't know when to quit now dose he".

Then she notices the TV.

"Wow, he actually got it to work, and I guess that explains it (looks over to Dexter still throbbing with the beat of his heart) Oh well, my turn, lets see '5-5-7' '' Deedee tune the TV to a channel that's decided to the theme of dominatrix.

"Awa shit…, My little pony isn't going to be on till 7 o'clock. o'well… I guess I'll go have some fun with Dexter then."


	2. chapter 2

And now the next chapter

"HI DEXTER"

Deedee yells in to Dexter ear witch gives him a half-hearted scare.

"awa man what a dream I had" said dexter sitting up, but then he saw that his dick is still throbbing.

"wow... you must have a lot of energy to be still standing like that...'" said deedee now pointing to the erected cock...

"DEEDEE what are you doing here?" dexter yelling out of sheer embarrassment.

"well silly, I came in to check up on you, if you had your box working and what do I find,

You masturbating to it" said deedee in a state with a look of curiosity. "And now look what you made me do"

At that moment deedee lifted her skirt to revel to dexter her wet panties stoked in her pussy juice.

In an instant Dexter's hard stiff cock gave of a throb and ejaculated once more, making another small pool of semen.

"ahhh... that felt good…" Dexter said in a relaxed tone, flopping back down onto the laboratory floor.

"Is that it, is that the only thing you can say after watching a porn channel and seeing wet panties…" said deedee but she was interrupted by Dexter once more. Dexter had no choice (but also a good idea) to make deedee stop hitting on his ego like that, so with a lunging throw, he got up partly and griped deedee's head lightly and gave into the taboo. Putting equal pressure on each other's lips and giving into the others tongues, swallowing the other until pleasure peaked with blossomed moaned with enchanting voiced.

Standing there dumbfounded was deedee, almost horror-stricken. Foreboding the mundane after deedee' speechless delight.

After what seamed a long while deedee finally blinked and then cracked a smile, thoughts that were once roaming around finally came clear and focus, that is until Deedee spoke.

"So... Dexter, your finally man enough to take me on." said Deedee with a hint of sarcasms.

The only response that Dexter gave is a raised eyebrow and a hint of a suppress snicker.

Two minutes later Deedee and Dexter were back into his room, still thinking of mysterious thoughts as Dexter sat on his bed. But then Deedee turned to Dexter and gave him an eyebrow and smile look. Knowing something dramatic was going to happen, deedee took the upper hand and went for it. She went to dexter and on to her knees, knowing what to say and made it reality.

"Well… prepare for getting your mind blown away little boy". (Dexter was only 4.5 feet tall)

As dexter was pondering on that, Deedee took Dexter's member into her hands and gently guided the head into her mouth. Pleasure erupted through Dexter's body, traveling in his spine making his neck spasm, throwing his head back as if his head was going to explode. Soon afterward dexter was feeling it was his time and Deedee knew it to, right at the last second deedee released his shaft as dexter hard cock gave a throb and spat his seed onto Deedee face. The culmination was at it's peak as dexter throb and collapses onto his bed giving in to the day's excitement.

"Oh Dexter... your such a dirty little boy" said Deedee gesture as she started to wipe Dexter's semen off her face.

"...And now this is where the real fun begins!.''


End file.
